


I think it's over now.

by Atiredsoul



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Critical Role Spoilers, Heavy Angst, I'm Sorry, Mollymauk Tealeaf Dies, Sad Ending, Sobbing, Spoilers, This is super depressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atiredsoul/pseuds/Atiredsoul
Summary: Spoilers for the new episode! Do not read if you aren't caught up with episode 111!Spoilers!Cree's body was bloodied. It laid dead in the snow, as did everyone else. The purple tiefling was barely holding on, the snow was pink around them.The nein needed to make a decision.
Relationships: The Mighty Nein & Caleb Widogast, The Mighty Nein & Mollymauk Tealeaf
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	I think it's over now.

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be really depressing and sad so I'm sorry in advance. I just was thinking about how the nein will deal with this nonagon/molly/lucien thing. 
> 
> This could be kinda triggering so read at your own risk.
> 
> The title is from the song The other side of paradise by glass animals.

The snow was pink as the battle finished. Cree's body laid bloodied on the ground, along with everyone else.  
The purple tiefling was barely holding onto life and they were bleeding out quickly. 

Beau's breathing was heavy. She was freezing. She glared at the body of her old friend. It wasn't him. She could tell. She tried to even out her breathing as she gripped her staff. This needed to end. She lumbered towards the body. Her arm was grabbed and she was yanked back right before she got to it.

"What are you doing Beau? I don't like that look you have." Jester asked frowing. Her hands were shaking. 

Beau knew what needed to be done. She knew that Molly didn't want this. She didn't care about Nonagon or who ever inhabited the body now. She just wanted Molly to rest.

"Go heal Fjord, I'm dealing with this." Beau grumbled out and she tried to pull away from the blue tiefling, but Jester's grip held.

"What do you mean deal with it. We're healing him and taking him home." Jester's voice had gone cold. Beau could tell how serious she was. 

"You know he wouldn't want that. We need to let him go." Beau glared back at Jester. Fjord and Yasha had started to move towards them. 

"What's happening? Are you two okay?" Fjord asked and he looked between the two women. The tension was palpable. 

"We aren't killing Molly." Jester's body had gone rigid, her hands clenched into fists. 

"It's not Molly. It's something in his body. We can't let it stay alive." Beau gritted out and she saw Yasha and Fjord freeze up. 

Caduceus and Veth slowly came towards the circle of tension while Caleb hung back. The wizard's coat was covered in snow and blood. He looked exhausted.

"Easy now everyone. We just got done with a fight. Tensions are high. Let's take a second to think and relax." Caduceus gently said. He touched Jester's shoulder but was shrugged off.

"I'm not letting anyone hurt Molly." Jester hissed out and Fjord seemed to be deep in thought. Yasha was silent. Her face seemed to be stone and her eyes were empty.

"He needs to go back Jessie. He shouldn't be alive. He needs to go back in the ground." Veth said softly and she tried to grab Jester's hand. 

"Does he? I mean, he is alive. Why not just heal him up and keep him. We can look into getting his memories back." Fjord said frowning and Beau shook her head.

"We can't though. Once things are dead, they should stay dead." Caduceus said frowning and Jester turned her firey gaze towards him.

"Molly is not a thing or a it. He is our friend. You didn't even know him Caduceus!" Jester spit out. The firbolg's frown deepened and he looked away.

The group dissolved into shouting and yelling. Tears streamed down Jester's cheeks as she and Beau fought.

Caleb stared at the squirming purple body. He slowly started to walk towards it. He felt the snow crush under his feet as he stood over the body. Blood leaked down the tiefling's chin. 

_no one deserves to suffer like this. Not Molly, nor Lucien or Nonagon, or whoever this is. You need to do what must be done._

Caleb leaned down and he pushed away some of the purple locks. Dimming red eyes stared at him. 

"You don't deserve this. You should be relaxing. Enjoying yourself. Not stuck here, dying in pain." Caleb's voice was hoarse. He could barely hold back tears.

"I don't know if you're our Mollymauk, or someone else. But we all care deeply for you. We love you so much. You made us who we are. You changed me." Caleb could feel the warm tears falling down his cheeks.

He leaned down closer and softly kissed the purple tiefling's forehead. He held the body for a moment. he needed to do this.

"You left everything better than when you found it. You deserve the same. You shouldn't be forced to keep coming back. You deserve peace and rest." Caleb whispered. His throat ached. He wanted to sob like a child.

"We will forever cherish you. You will live on in our hearts. I promise." Caleb pulled away and he reached for his components.

The shouting started to settle down and the group was in shambles. Veth was trying her best to console Jester but the cleric wouldn't stop crying or yelling. She looked around desperately and then noticed Caleb. 

Veth watched as the man reached into his pouch as he stood over the body. Her heart fell to her stomach.

"Caleb? CALEB DON'T!" Veth screamed and all eyes turned to the wizard as a spell hit the purple body. 

Jester's scream was silenced by Yasha's wail. It was full of pain and it was louder than thunder. 

Everyone watched in horror as the body started to turn to dust. The purple skin fading in color and weight. A gust of wind taking it all away.

The blizzard had stopped and everything was silent. Caleb stood over nothing but pink snow. Three bodies scattered around a battlefield.

He looked back and stared at his family. 

He was already going to hell. He might as well make sure no one else does.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope someone liked this. I just had a lot of feelings from the reveal and I needed to write about them.


End file.
